


After

by mallowOmofics



Series: Little!Aleks [4]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: But whatever, Cow Chop - Freeform, Depression, M/M, Omorashi, References to Depression, Self-Hatred, The Creatures - Freeform, Wetting, also YIKES at eddie leaving, but like yikes i remember being hella upset when he left, i'm not claiming i know what happened obvi, idk im lazy and it's midnight, more like, other stuff, technically, they're referenced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallowOmofics/pseuds/mallowOmofics
Summary: Surely it couldn't get worse then this right?First he ruined The Creatures, and now Cow chop.What's next?What else could go wrong?Oh yeah, RTX.Fuck.Or, RTX is closer than Aleks thought.





	After

**Author's Note:**

> lol someone commented "need more of this now" 
> 
> and i just kinda sat up in bed and went "sure"  
> "Why the fuck not"  
> and wrote this 
> 
> enjoy  
> (Part 2 coming soon)  
> (hopefully)  
> (if im not a lazy fuck)
> 
>  
> 
> (Also, just to clarify, this isn't meant to hate on eddie (all the love<3) i just thought it'd make the story more interesting lol. OBVI i dont know what really went down but like, im just taking creative freedom. Hope you guys enjoy <3)

Aleks spent the next week avoiding everyone. 

The boy locked himself in his room and refused to leave. He didn’t text his friends back, he didn’t show up to work, and he stopped taking care of himself. The others had tried to help, but Aleks kept the doors to his house locked tight. James had sat outside for hours, trying to convince the boy to open up. Since the ‘incident’, Aleks had been living in his bedroom. He knew he was overreacting, but the thought of people knowing his secrets scared him. The last time he had opened up like this… Eddie left. 

Aleks’ mind replayed the painful memory in his head. 

“Eddie…. I need to tell you something.” Aleks’ said suddenly, causing his co-worker to spin around in his chair. 

“What is it dude?” Eddie said, headphones resting around his neck. Aleks’ tried not to think about how cute he looked. 

“Uhhh, I just… I… never mind.” Aleks’ stumbled over his words, his voice suddenly failing him. 

“Come on dude, you can tell me anything.” Eddie said, giving Aleks’ a playful punch on the shoulder. 

“Can I just show you?” Aleks asked, his body shaking with anxiety. 

Eddie nodded and set his controller down before joining Aleks’ on the couch. 

The two stared at each other for a second, and Aleks knew it was now or never. 

Aleks closed the gap between him, pressing his lips against Eddie’s. 

The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Eddie pushed the younger boy away. 

“What the fuck was that?” Eddie yelled, his face red and his mind racing. He stood up and backed away, running his hands through his hair as he tried to process what happened. 

“I’m sorry dude, I thought it would be okay, I thought you liked me-“

“I’m not fucking gay dude!” Eddie yelled, and both boys went silent. Aleks let Eddie leave the room, not bothering to go after him. 

A few days later, Eddie left. 

Jordan and Dan wanted to kick him out, saying that it was his fault for making Eddie want to leave. James was the only one who took Aleks’ side. That was when they started to become good friends. And even though Eddie tried to say it wasn’t the kiss that made him leave, deep down, Aleks knew that it had been his fault. 

Eddie hadn’t talked to him since. 

Aleks let tears leak out of his eyes. 

First he ruined the Creatures, and now he was going to do the same thing to Cow Chop. All he could think about was the look on Trevor’s face. He replayed the horrible moment over and over again in his head, until he came to the conclusion that the world would be much better off if Aleks’ just stayed here in his room. 

He reached out and grabbed his phone from his bed stand, and he saw something that terrified him even more. 

RTX. 

RTX was less than a week away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all your support! It means the world to me!


End file.
